Chesire
by 1noel11
Summary: what happens when the daughter of a ghost shows up at the Avengers front door? Rated M to be safe, takes place after CA:WS
1. Chapter 1

**Ding Dong**

"Sir the Door" JARVIS said.

"I know I heard it, what time is it?" Tony asked.

"9:30 sir" the AI said. Tony sighed and got up from his workbench and went up stairs to see who it was. He swung the door open "What!" He was shocked to see a teenage girl stepping a few steps back "I'm sorry can I help you?" The girl nodded and signed 'is there a Steve Rogers here?' Tony looked at her hands and said "uhhh…yeah, just wait one second," Tony was so glad he had in an earpiece and JARVIS told him what she asked

"CAP! The doors for you!" Tony yelled and you could hear a thump as Steve ran down the hall. Tony stepped aside and went back to his lab.

Steve slowed, as he got closer to the door, he studied the girl as he walked; she was about 5'8", with braided brown hair and emerald Green eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked. The girl nodded and handed him a note she had in her pocket, he caught glimpse of her hand it was metal… just like Bucky's. He read the note, it said:

"_Hello Mr. Rogers,_

_My name is Jade Barnes. I am James "Bucky" Barnes daughter; I escaped Hydra when I was 9. They cut out my vocal chords so I can't speak; I lost my arm when I was fighting against a bunch of HYDRA goons, so I have a metal arm. I found out you and my dad served together and I wanted to meet you. He would tell me about you when he got memories of you. I am 16 now and I share a birthday with you._

_-Jade"_

Steve looked up at her and saw her looking down at her feet "come on, its cold out there. Lets go get a snack" He smiled at the teen. Jade smiled back and came inside she looked around in aw. Steve put his arm around her to which she flinched but let him do it, he led the way to the kitchen and made hot cocoa for them "this was your dad's favorite drink."

Jade smiled and signed 'Thank You', she sat across from Steve at the Table her back to the wall, so she could see the door. Steve noted how scared she looked as she drank her cocoa.

Natasha walked in the kitchen and saw Jade "hello, who are you?"

"Natasha this is Jade shes Bucky's daughter. Jade this is Natasha" Steve said introducing the two. Natasha studied her, making note of the metal hand holding the mug, the scars on her neck and how nervous she seemed.

"Its all right, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you" The Russian said and Jade nodded ok.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Steve asked seeing it was raining out side, Jade shook her head and signed 'I just got here today.' Natasha saw Steves face, he had no idea what she was saying, and "she said she just arrived today." Jade smiled a little glad some one understood her. Steve looked at Natasha, and she gave him the look

"right, Jade you can stay here in Avengers Tower for tonight, would you like to?" he asked her. Jade nodded and looked at Natasha and signed ' my bags are in the car outside' Natasha nodded

"I'll go get them, Steve can you find her a room, where Tony wont find out about her yet"

"sure" Steve got up and Jade followed him up stairs, realizing she was going to be lost. Steve found her a room near Natasha's since the assassin was the only other female other then Pepper and Jade seemed to like Natasha.

" Natasha is right across the hall, and I'm up two floors, ok?" Jade nodded. Steve waited for Natasha and told her where Jades room was. Natasha walked in with Jade's book bag and saw that the teen was asleep sprawled across the bed; she smiled and actually got to study her. Jades entire right arm was metal opposite that of the Winter Solider, she had thrown her jacket over the back of a chair and just flopped down on the bed. Natasha closed the door back and went to her room and got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Natasha woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30, someone had knocked on her door "come in" The door creaked open revealing Jade, Natasha turned her lamp on and saw that the teen was clutching a old teddy bear, she signed ' I'm Scared' Natasha smiled warmly at the teen and patted the bad and let the teen climb in much like a little kid.

"Your ok, your safe here" Natasha said in Russian to her and turned the light off, and Jade slept till morning. Natasha woke up with the sun and so did Jade, Jade looked at her feet and signed 'I'm sorry for waking you up'

"Don't worry about it, I know what it feels like to be scared. Get dressed and we'll see if Steve is up yet" Natasha said and Jade nodded and went back to her room and got dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans, her jacket and a pair of sneakers and left her bag in her room. Her bear sitting on top of it. Natasha walked her down to the kitchen; Bruce was the only other awake. He looked up from his newspaper "Good Morning Natasha, who is this?"

"This is Jade, shes deaf so she cant speak" Natasha looked at the teen who was half hiding behind her "This is Dr. Bruce Banner" Jade waved hello to him and signed ' is it ok if I sit?'

"Of course" Bruce said, Jade smiled as Natasha made her some cocoa and Coffee and sat next to Jade. Jade took a sip of the Cocoa and almost jumped out of her skin when a hand was set on her shoulder.

Steve sat next to Natasha "sorry" he said.

Bruce had seen her jump " you ok?" Jade didn't answer and stared into her cocoa. Steve handed Bruce the note Jade had given him the night before. Bruce got a look of shock on his face and gave Natasha the note. Natasha gasped reading the note

"Is there anything else we should know?" the three looked at Jade who nodded and disappeared into thin air. Natasha and Steve were shocked. Bruce nodded and Jade came back just as Clint walked in the room

"whoa, who is this" he made his coffee and Natasha handed him the note. Clint dropped his mug and it shattered on the floor, he looked at Jade who waved a little. The front door burst open, Jade disappeared and SHIELD agents covered the room around them.

Fury walked up to them "Where is she? She is a threat and has been on the run for years for having association to HYDRA."

Natasha said "Who?" Jade slowly got up from the table making sure not to hit anything, Natasha hit Jades chair with her foot pushing it out.

"The girl who showed up at your front door last night. Her name is Jade "Cheshire" Barnes and is very dangerous."

"She didn't look like it she just looked scared" Steve said, "me and Tony were the only ones here, she slept in the car out front" Fury sighed and told the other agents to leave and search around for her. Clint cleaned up his mess and discreetly put the note in his pocket and left the room, he could see a ghost of Jade and followed her. Jade ran up the stairs and to the room she had been staying and grabbed her bag and it turned invisible like her, he shut the door behind him and Jade turned visible and strapped a pair of twin katanas to her back and pulled out two disk things, she grabbed Clint's arm and turned them invisible and signed 'take me to the roof' Clint led the up there and she let go and he turned visible, she made her hands visible and asked if he could throw one of the disks to the next roof top, to which the archer did. She dropped the other disk on the ground and it lit up, she put something in his hand, it was a tracker Clint realized. He watched as she stepped on the disk and disappeared completely, he picked up the disk and put it in his pocket with the tracker and looked over at the next roof and caught a glimpse of her. He headed back inside to talk to Cap, when he got back every one was in the living room, except Thor. He sat next to Sam, the newest Avenger, and pulled out the stuff from his pockets, the note, disk and tracker.

"Stark scan this" Clint tossed it to Tony, Tony caught it and scanned it

"where'd you get this, I've never seen anything like it. JARVIS reverse engineer it."

"From our little friend Jade" Clint said and giving the note and tracker to Steve. Steve smiled "Do you think the stuff Fury said about Jade was true"

"No, her file says shes has 10 lives on her hands, eight of which are HYDRA, no espionage, only a very bad picture of her being dragged behind the Winter Soldier" Tony said bringing the few pictures up on the TV. Bruce, Pepper and Steve gasped as it went through the pictures that SHIELD had of Jade. The most recent she had fresh cuts and wounds on her arms and torso and face, she was scowling at the camera with a sword pointed at it, in that picture she looked like the Winter Solider.

"I found a video" Tony said and put it up, it was of a hundred SHIELD foot soldiers chasing her through a town, snipers shooting at her hitting centimeters away from her feet and her getting cornered, then and only then did she pull out the swords and was looking over the soldiers like a wild animal, A young soldier came forward and shot her in the stomach, she swiftly moved and sliced the gun out of hands and jumped up on a wall of the ally and jumped to the other pulling her self up on to the fire escape and running up to the roof, putting the swords away at the same time, the camera switched views to a ground solider, she punched the camera and the guy, but through the static you could see she wore a muzzle like the winter soldier and saw her disappear into thin air.

"She only hurt one man," Steve said.

"And scared the shit out of another." Sam said

"Where is she now?" Clint asked. Steve looked at the tracker and saw she was in an ally way on Third Street and showed Clint and every one else.

"Sir, I finished. There is an unknown power source in it. And it only appears to work to one set of fingerprints. It appears to be a teleporter and the technology is years away, even for you." JARVIS said putting everyone into stunned silence especially Tony.

"WHAT! How can a 14 year old have better tech than me!" Tony yelled out.

"Shes 16" Steve said. Tony waved him off.

"Sir the disk is glowing and reversing Polarity, I suggest you put it down" Jarvis interrupted what ever Tony was going to say. Tony set it down on the floor near his seat and seconds later Jade appeared panting for breath and was bleeding from her side and passed out right there. Pepper and Natasha rushed over to the downed teen, motherly instincts taking over.

"Shes burning up" Pepper said and looked at Steve

"Get her to the infirmary, Bruce she needs your help" The two men nodded and Steve picked her up carefully and saw her metal hand was over the wound, he ran with the girl and set her on one of the beds. Bruce only seconds behind him and in scrubs and pulled her Jacket off and cutting the tanktop at an acceptable length and started to clean the wound and stitched it up. He walked out and saw Natasha and Pepper

"its infected, but shes stable now" he motioned to the door and they went in.

Tony, Clint and Sam looked at the book bag laying a few feet from the disk. Tony lunged forward to grab the bag only to have a knife fly by his face and Clint grabbed the bag and ran to the infirmary and gave Steve the book bag and the soldier took it into the room and set the bag in a chair, he cringed seeing the scars and the stitches that covered her lower torso and back. Natasha had gotten a cold wet washcloth and put it on her forehead. Pepper went over to the bag and opened it and smiled and put the teddy bear on the bed next to her and her metal hand instantly closed around the bears arm, it had a plush metal arm to and button eyes.

Natasha went back to the bag and looked through it, she found the swords in the very back of the bag, a retractable bostaff, a few clothes, fake ID's, what appeared to be protein bar wrappers, a note book and pens, a few more of the disks and some other technology Tony would kill for, and a dog collar with a tag that said Bucky.

"This is sad" Natasha said showing the other two the collar.

" She had a dog" Pepper said

"and named it after her dad" Steve added. Jade sucked in a lot of air and sat up and felt the stitches, she was confused. Natasha heard her and hit Steves arm. Steve saw her and so did Pepper

"Hey" Steve say. Jade looked at him for a second trying to remember who he was, then waved she kept running her fingers over the stitches.

"You rember me right? *Jade nodded* this is Pepper" Steve said and the blond waved at her

"Hi, I suggest you don't mess with your stitches" Jade stopped messing with them and signed 'can I have some water?'

Natasha looked at Steve "can you go get her a glass of water? Jade sweetie, you need to lay back down" Jade did as she told sucking in a breath of air, from the pain. Steve left and went back up stairs to find Tony knocked out, Sam and Clint watching Arrow and using Tony as a foot stool and Bruce in the kitchen, the disk was gone, he suspected Bruce had it.

Steve walked in the kitchen "She awake, what did they do to Tony?" Steve asked getting a glass of water.

"Shes up already? She must be used to fighting off sedatives fast. Tony was going to break the disk in half then rebuild it and sell it as his own. Clint put him in a sleeper hold and knocked him out. Tell Jade she needs to rest" Bruce answered.

Steve shook his head hearing what happened to Tony "Will do" he took the water and headed back down to the infirmary, he walked in seeing Jade had fallen back asleep and was curled up on her hurt side, he set the water down on the table. Natasha's phone vibrated, an unknown number, and she left the room and stood in the hall and answered "hello?"

"how is she?"

"Who are you and what do you know?"

"A father has a right to know about his daughter."

"I'll bring you to see her, give me a meeting place."

"The Shawarma place, 20 minutes" and the man hung up

Natasha popped back in the room "I'm going out"

Steve and Pepper nodded and they sat down and talked.

Natasha got in her car and drove to the Shawarma place and waited for the man on the phone to enter, she got a text that said to come to the roof. Natasha did, she was surprised that the Winter Soldier was there.

"How is she?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Shes fine, do you know who hurt her?"

"Crossbones" Bucky said, "Can you take me to see her?"

Natasha sighed "yes" and they got in her car "you clean up nice."

Bucky stared at her "what?"

"You look nice compared to the last time I saw you" Natasha said and drove back to Avengers Tower and snuck him inside and down to the infirmary.

Steve and Pepper looked at the door, Steve's jaw dropped to the floor "Bucky" he said.

"Hey Steve" He offered a small smile. Pepper stood up and walked over to him "its nice to finally meet you, Steve has said so much about you." And shook his hand, and then left the room, to check on Tony. Bucky watched her leave then looked at the bed where his daughter was laying and sighed, he moved the hair that had fallen in her face and kissed her forehead and sat in one of the chairs. Natasha let a tear slide down her face, she could see he was no longer the most wanted assassin but a man who was scared for his family. Jade woke up a little and saw Bucky, she almost jumped out of the bed to hug him, he got up and hugged her, tears running down both their faces, Natasha took a picture on her phone. They looked at each other and Jade signed 'I never thought I'd see you again'

"I know baby, but I'm here now remember I'm always watching over you whether you realize it or not. Your safer here with them then you are with me, I'll come and visit you ok?" Jade nodded and hugged him again. She smiled when they pulled away and waved bye. Steve showed Bucky the way out. Natasha hugged Jade in a rare show of emotion and let Jade cry her heart out. As Jade healed it became unspoken to the avengers that she would be staying here and they had to hide her from Fury


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeks Later**

Jade had gotten up before everyone else, and was looking for something to eat and found a box of poptarts up on a high shelf; she reached up to grab them when a hand grabbed her arm and picked her up like that. Instinct kicked in and she swung around and kicked the man in the stomach making him let go and stumble back, she turned to face her attacker and saw a huge blond man, who was well built and wearing armor, _This must be Thor, _she thought _Shit!_

"Who are you, and why do you invade thy friends home" Thor said a little to loud and you could here someone running towards them. Thor and Jade were staring at each other daring the other to move. Tony sighed in relief seeing it was only Jade Thor was going on about and moved to stand between them.

"Point break this is Jade, shes Caps niece. Jade this is Thor" Tony said and Jade shifted her position and relaxed a little.

Thor calmed down visibly and nodded "why was she after my tart of pop?" Jade looked confused.

Tony sighed again and made some coffee" because she wanted a poptart and didn't know those were yours" he took a sip of his coffee and opened another cabinet and tossed Jade a pack of pop tarts. Jade nodded her thanks and left the room quietly while opening the pack.

Thor watched her go "why is her arm metal?"

"Long story, we will save it for when the others get up" Tony yawned "So how's Space?"

"It is wonderful" Thor said and grabbed his poptarts and sat down to eat them. Gradually the others got up and Tony told them about the confrontation Jade and Thor had, he also introduced Sam the newest Avenger to Thor.

They all went to the living room "JARVIS where's our little kitty?" Tony asked

"Behind you sir" the AI replied, everyone looked at the blank spot behind Tony and Clint, Clint was the first to notice that she was in fact there and watched her as the girl jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him and became visible. Thor looked stunned and Tony was about to have a heart attack and everyone else was amused. Jade chuckled a little but it was muted.

"So good Captain explain how Jade is your niece" Thor said. Steve explained it to Thor, who nodded in understandment.

Thor turned to Jade and asked, " How do you turn invisible? Are you a witch of some sort?" Jade shook her head and signed looking at Natasha who was on the floor 'I was an experiment' Thor watched Jades hand with a look of confusion.

"She was an experiment for HYDRA" Natasha said, noticing Jade flinch slightly at the name. Clint poked Jade in the side, causing her to jump and glare at him.

"Why did you call her kitty?" Thor asked,

"Because her code name is Cheshire, as in the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland" Tony said

"I don't understand." Thor said.

"So Thor why are you here?" Steve asked.

"My brother is being exiled because the Asguardian prison needs his cell. He is stripped of his powers and I would like to know if he could stay here," Thor said.

"You mean Loki right?" Sam asked. Natasha and Clint noticed the name caught Jades attention and started her shaking again and she slowly faded into invisible, Natasha and Clint shared a look and they got up. Natasha following Clint as he followed Jade through the many rooms and halls, she stopped on Tony's balcony and sat there looking over the edge. They sat on each side of her trying to calm her down.

Steve and Tony shared a look "Fine you can bring him here, but he's on tower arrest" Tony said.

Thor scooped him up in a hug "thank you friend Stark" Thor dropped him and want up to the roof where the bifrost opened up and Heimmdal brought Thor up.

Jade looked at the two assassin and became visible and signed 'I can speak a little, my vocal chords were mostly removed but not completely' she looked ashamed ' and it hurts to talk, physically and mentally.'

"We can understand that, why were you so scared at the mention of him" Clint asked.

"They have his staff" Jade said barely over a whisper and held her throat. The assassins looked at each other and then at the teen who looked so tiny.

"come on. I'll go make you some cocoa," Clint said helping her up and Natasha went to speak with the others. Jade followed Clint and Bruce joined them in the kitchen; they tried to calm down the still trembling teen.

"WHAT!" they heard Natasha scream even though they were on different floors.

Thor came back with Loki in cuffs. Loki was looking around like he had seen a ghost and was staying as close as he could to Thor.

"Hey reindeer games" Tony said.

"Stark" Loki said stopping to look at him. Natasha noticed that Loki was nervous; she looked out the window and caught sight of something on the rooftop over. Loki rubbed his wrist when Thor removed the cuffs. Everyone in the room noticed his discomfort except for Thor.

"I'm going to check on the mad hatter," Natasha said and the other avengers except for Thor nodded.

Natasha ran down to the kitchen "he's here"

Clint growled and Jade signed 'I'm going to my room' then disappeared and ran through the halls, she stopped because she had to pass through the living room. She sighed and walked through unnoticed, mostly. Loki saw the shimmer of an invisible being a young girl by the build, was she the one he was sensing? He watched as she quickly made it through the room and disappeared down the hall. Jade felt her heart beating faster and faster, she ran into her room across from Natasha's and locked the door and slumped down against the door, the window on the far side of her room had a hole in it. Next thing she knew her father was sitting next to her, he kissed her forehead

"try and stay away from the Asguardian, their bad news. Loki, especially if he found out you were my daughter we'd both be screwed" Bucky said and putt his metallic arm around her and pulled her close.

"I almost forgot, I got you something" He handed her the satchel and she went through it, and threw on the hoodie in there, it had a quote from the mad hatter on it.

Jade smiled and hugged her dad "Your always there when I need you" she said in a horse whisper, Bucky was surprised but smiled and kissed her forehead again

"Bye" He said and went over to the window and grabbed the line that was hooked on the window and slid over to the next roof. Jade stared at the window. She got up and walked out of her room with her hands in the pocket on the front of the hoodie and put on a fake smile and walked to the living room avoiding eye contact with the Asguardian brothers and looked at Tony and signed with her human hand 'my dad came to visit and broke my window'

Tony sighed "ok, can you go find Pepper and tell her" Jade nodded and walked out of the room with fake bravery and went up to Tony's loft and looked around for Pepper, gave up after a while and pulled up Jarvis on one of Tony's computer and told him to call Pepper and tell her that Jades Window was broken.

"Lady Jade seems more confident now," Thor said seeing her come in and out of the room.

"Your right Thor, I guess you just scared her this morning," Tony said.

Loki asked, "Why is she here, shes to young to be one of your Avengers" he hissed the word.

"Shes my niece" Steve said. Sam had left to go fly around as Falcon and scan the city for trouble even though JARVIS was doing that 24/7.

Jade turned on the TV in the loft and turned it to NCIS, not caring it was a rerun. Natasha and Clint went to go train in the gym and Bruce had retreated to his lab. Steve showed Loki where his room was it was nears Thor's, much to Loki's disliking. Thor was eating a poptart and telling Tony of an adventure he had gone on with Sif and the warriors three. Loki walked around the tower, he ended up in Tony's loft and found Jade asleep on the couch and watching something, he studied her for a moment, trying to figure out why she was so familiar.

Loki took a step towards her and heard the click of a gun behind is head, he turned around slowly to see Natasha "ahh, miss Romanoff hello." Loki said coolly.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if Stark fixed the windows from when I was here last," Loki said.

"Yeah right, your not allowed in here with out some one with you, and she doesn't count" Natasha said motioning to Jade

"Now come on" Natasha said and pushed him towards the elevator. Loki mumbled something in Norse and walked to the elevator.

Later that day…

Jade was walking through the tower invisible, looking for Stark so she could scare him. Loki was reading a book when he saw the familiar glimmer "hello." He said and looked at her. Jade jumped and looked at Loki and they stayed staring at each other for a few minutes before Jade took off running down the hall. Loki got up to follow but couldn't find her again. Jade ran in to Tony's lab and shut the door. Bruce and Tony looked at the door they could here her panting as she became visible.

"Who'd you prank?" Tony asked. Bruce walked over to her.

"You pulled out your stitches again" Bruce said.

Jade signed 'Loki can see me when I'm invisible' she was still panting and was sitting on the floor 'I pulled them again?' she signed and pulled up the hoodie to look at the wound that was mostly healed but still had to be stitched up so it wouldn't bleed.

"Come on lets go fix it" Bruce said helping her up and taking her to his lab and she took off the hoodie and sat still as he fixed it up and wrapped a bandage around her lower torso. They went back to Tony lab and Tony came over and stuck a fridge magnet on her arm and dug through the box and spelled out 'Tony was here' on her arm. Jade just watched him, and then pushed them off and onto the floor. Bruce smiled and Tony sighed,

"So you're just going to sit in ere for the rest of the day, huh?" Tony asked and Jade nodded and took the box of magnet from him and spelled out Cheshire on her lower arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day. 1:30 PM**

"Has anyone seen Jade today" Steve asked as he walked in to the living room.

"cant say I have" Bruce said, the asguardians and Natasha and Clint agreed

"Try Tony or Sam or Pepper, maybe they've seen her" Clint said. Steve nodded and headed down to Tony's lab "have you seen Jade?"

"Nope. JARVIS where is Jade?" Tony asked getting no reply "That's weird" Tony said and went to check on JARVIS "He's been put on mute" Tony turned it on "JARVIS where is Jade?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone she was on the roof" The AI said exploiting a loophole.

Steve smiled "Thank you" and headed up there, he arrived up there and didn't see her, he searched around some more and found her hidden behind the antenna and it looked like she had been watching the clouds and fallen asleep in the warmth of the day, he noticed in her belt there were knives, she was barely visible in the shade. Steve took a step towards her and she bolted awake and had her hand on a dagger in her belt. Jade looked at Steve with a glare then softened realizing who it was and smiled a little.

"Captain did you find her!" Thors voice said as he came on the roof with Loki behind him.

"yeah I did" Steve said and Jade looked/glared at the two Asguardians, her eyes met Loki's and Loki paled and went back inside. Thor looked at Jade who had gone back behind the antenna

"What's wrong with her?" Thor asked.

"I don't know but I know shes not a fan of Loki" Steve said

"Jade come back inside, or give me your belt with the knives" Jade threw her belt out into the sun and Steve and went and picked it up, he looked over at her seeing she had turned invisible.

Thor sighed "Why do you think she is afraid of him?"

"It was probably a warning from her dad" Steve said and the dagger embedded itself centimeters in front of his face, the two looked back at where she was and two glowing eyes and a mouth and a metallic finger telling them to be quiet. Steve looked at the dagger and pulled it out and headed inside, Thor right behind him. Jade didn't come in for dinner that night.

While the Avengers were eating, Steve spoke up "me and Thor got a glimpse of Cheshire."

Clint looked at them "what do you mean?"

"I spoke about her father and something he said to her and a dagger ended up a few centimeters away from my face. We looked back at her and saw the Cheshire cat's glowing eyes and she told us to be quiet. So be careful what you say around her." Steve said. Hearing this got everyone's attention, especially Bruce and Loki. Bruce excused himself from the table and went to find her, he found her staring up at the stars, and she looked up at Bruce then went back to stargazing.

"can I see Cheshire?" Bruce asked sitting next to her and watched as her eyes changed to a neon green and she smiled her fangs had grown and then changed back to normal and shuddered.

"That Cheshire is another personality isn't it?" Bruce asked, Jade nodded "Your not the only one I'm the Hulk." Jade looked at him and smiled not believing him.

"come on, I have brownies hidden in my lab from Tony" Jade smiled and got up and they walked down, she was wearing her jacket to hide her arm from Loki. Jade looked at a calendar in Bruce's lab her birthday was a few weeks away, she took a marker and wrote on the calendar circling the date. Bruce handed her a brownie and she ate it quickly and smiled and signed Thank you, then left and went to her room. Bruce looked at the calendar and smiled seeing that her birthday was soon. He was going to take her stitches out in a few days.

**July 4****th**

Jade put on a trench coat, when she got up. She looked at the clock, she had gotten up later than usual. She was going to go to a Starbucks down the street and have coffee with her dad. She was proud of her self that she had kept her arm hidden from Loki. Jade walked down to the front door and put a pair of sunglasses on and walked outside and down the street.

Bucky was waiting for her, he had gotten a hair cut and shaved and looked nice, he put his arm around her "happy birthday princess" Jade smiled and they sat in a booth together.

Bucky put a small box on the table along with a card "get what ever you want."

A waitress came over "what ca I get ya?" and she popped her gum. Jade pointed to a strawberry lemonade iced tea.

"I'll have the same" Bucky added and the waitress nodded and came back a few minutes later with their drinks. Bucky pushed the box and card to Jade and smiled. Jade opened the card and opened it a drivers license fell out and she picked it up then opened the box and it was a set of keys, she clicked them and a motorcycle outside the windows lights flashed. Jade hugged him and signed telling him about living at Avengers tower. They finished there drinks and paid then left, Bucky got on his motorcycle and Jade got on hers and put on a helmet and they veered into Traffic and drove around New York, they stopped and parked in front of Avengers tower. And went in, it was quiet they walked up to the living room

"SURPRISE!" the Avengers yelled out, Steve and Tony were the two closest, it took everything not to disappear. Bucky caught Jade when she jumped and kept her calm. Loki looked at Jade and this new guy and caught glimpse of a metal hand and tried to leave but Thor held him in place.

"Happy Birthday Steve" Bucky said and hugged Steve and handed him a card. Bucky looked over the crowd his eyes stopped on Loki and his smile wavered but he held it despite the murderess look in his eye and then turned back to Steve and Jade with a smile. Jade saw Bucky take off his Jacket and saw he still had the star painted on his metal arm. Jade took her coat off and kicked a balloon up in the air. Through out the party Bucky had disappeared with Loki.

Bucky shoved the asguardian against the wall "listen to me, and listen to me well punk. I will forget what you did to me if you can keep Jade from freaking out too much and keep her safe. Jade is my daughter and won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" Loki nodded. Bucky smiled satisfied and they went back to the party. Tony and Thor were having a drinking competition. Jade was eating cake and watched them. Clint was sitting next to her on the back of the couch also eating cake. Steve was sitting in an old wooden chair watching them, Natasha was sitting on the table drinking Vodka. Sam was drunk and had passed out already in a chair. Bucky sat next to Jade. Loki ate a piece of cake, trying to find all the similarities in the two. Bucky joined in the drinking game challenging an already slightly sober Tony and Bucky got drunk, it lasted the rest of the day. Steve had passed out on the couch and every one was drunk except Jade and Loki. Jade went up to the roof to watch the fireworks and Loki joined her amazed by the bright lights. Jade set off a few and let Loki do some.

**So I got Bucky in there... Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**August 1****st**

The Avengers were called in to deal with a HYDRA problem and they brought Jade along. Jade had her swords on her back and a muzzle she looked scarier then the Winter Soldier at that moment. Cheshire and Captain America stood side by side as the plane landed and the jumped out near the Harbor

"Zemo" Jade growled seeing the man standing out in front of hundred of a HYDRA soldiers.

"Attack!" Zemo yelled and the soldiers ran for The Avengers, Cheshire was using her bostaff to knock out HYDRA soldiers , someone came up behind her and stabbed a syringe in her neck and injected a blue liquid and as she fell she cut the goon in half and fell to the ground dropping the staff and one of the swords. Falcon was knocking guys out till all of the goons were out.

Tony looked at the team "Where's Jade?"

"Tony, over here" Falcon said through the com link and lighted down to the ground Tony flew over and Steve ran over , they gasped seeing the dead HYDRA goon holding a vial that still had some of the blue liquid in it, and Jade staff and sword covered in blood and her mask. Clint, Thor and Natasha ran over and gasped .

Clint thought for a second and snapped his fingers "the tracker." The Avengers rushed back to the tower.

"Shes on HYDRA Island" Captain America said.

_**With Jade…**_

Jade fought back against the goons as they chained her to a wall of the cell.

"ahh, Cheshire. Where have you been hiding?" A man with a scar running down his face walked in so she could see him.

"Von Strucker" Cheshire growled and got an electrical shock. Cheshire reverted back to Jade.

"Would it be ironic if you were struck down by your own blade?" Baron Von Strucker asked and Jade just looked at him. Baron was handed her sword and sliced open her Chest and lower Torso in two quick motions. Jade bit her lip fighting the pain and glared at him, she spit the blood in his face. Jade contracted and jerked away from the wall as more electricity was sent through her. Jade let her head fall and admitting defeat and sighed.

"better," Baron said and stabbed the sword into her stomach and pulled it back out. "get ready for the mind erasing and watch her, so she doesn't escape again" He yelled at some one behind him. Jade looked at the blood pooling up on the floor and before she knew it was injected with the sedative again as the goons set up the device.

"No one will ever know HYDRA's secrets" Baron said laughing as he walked away.

"You'll never win" Jade growled out as the device was activated. She was to weak to fight against it, but felt all the pain and fell to the floor grasping her stomach when it was over.

_**With the Avengers…**_

"what was in the vial" Clint asked as they flew to Hydra Island.

"it's a super strong sedative. Bruce didn't you say sedatives wore off fast with her?" Tony said and Bruce confirmed his expectation as Clint landed the Jet.

"Shes in what appears to be in the experiment wing." Steve said as they jumped out and fell through the roof of the lab. Scientist ran away from the Avengers. Bruce was starting to turn green after seeing a monitor with Jade on it. Tony turned off the voltage and they saw Jade collapse, panting and coughing up blood. Clint and Natasha ran ahead shooting soldiers and scientist as they cleared the halls. Tony was hacking heir systems and downloading the data. Steve and Bruce followed after Natasha and Clint. **SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED**

"Stark!" Steve yelled though the com.

"It wasn't me. it was activated from an escape pod" Tony said. Natasha froze outside Jade's cell door, it said –Be careful of electricity- in German. Clint and Steve pushed the door down and Clint stepped in and didn't get shocked. Bruce and Steve ran in. Steve carefully rolled her over and checked for the pulse that was faintly there. Bruce was starting to turn green seeing her sliced open like she was a fish. Natasha picked up Jades sword getting shocked in the process.

Steve picked Jade up "shes heavier then she looks" He said and shifted how he was holding causing Jades eyes fly open and a slight growl escaping her. Everyone jumped at the growl. Jade struggled to get free, thinking she was in enemy hands. Jade turned Cheshire and swung her foot back, her heel hitting Steve in the side and he dropped her. Jade spun around and landed on her feet and took off running down the hall, turning invisible in the process, one thought passing through her mind ESCAPE.

"Stark shes headed your way" Steve said through the com, Natasha adding "Don't stop her it will only make her worse, the look she had was that of a trapped animal, we need to get out before the place blows." Everyone agreed and they headed to the jet and climbed abroad, not realizing Jade was watching them. Jade turn and ran to the remaining escape pod and left that way.

* * *

**Will Jade rember the Avengers or become there mission on who they have to takedown?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been three days since the incident with HYDRA…**

"Sir, you might want to go to Loki's rescues there is an angry Winter Solider trying to kill him" JARVIS announced to Tony.

Tony looked up and started to run to Loki's floor "Get Cap" he yelled to the all-seeing AI. What greeted him was shocking to say the least. Bucky had Loki pinned against the wall and was holding him still with his metal hand

"I thought I could trust you," The soldier lashed out "You weren't supposed to let her go on missions with them. You were not supposed to let her get hurt. Most importantly you were NOT to let her fall back into HYDRA's grasp. I kept my end of the bargin and you didn't keep yours." Bucky growled out and socked him across the face knocking Loki to the ground.

Loki trembled under the Soldiers glare "I'll help get her back, I promise" the asguardian said backing away towards Tony and Steve.

Steve stepped around Loki "Bucky" he held out his hand to try and calm his friend down.

Bucky turned and glared at Steve and growled, "You let them erase her memory, betrayed my trust."

"Sir it appears miss Jade is in the building making her way down to the garage" JARVIS said in the room. Bucky took off running pats Steve and Tony grabbing Loki as he did so and the two ran towards the garage. They arrived just seconds before Jade left. They saw her disappear out the garage. Bucky grabbed a gun and shot the ankle bracelet off of Loki and dragged him out the door and over to two motorcycles. Loki smiled and climbed on the dark green Yamaha and Bucky got on the black one. They sped off after Jade. Tony and Steve arrived to see them speed past the open door of the Avengers Garage.

Tony picked up Loki's ankle bracelet "JARVIS get Clint and Natasha over here now!" Natasha and Clint arrived about 10 minutes later, they gathered in the conference room.

" Loki escaped thanks to the Winter Soldier" Steve said "and they are going after Jade."

"So we're taking down three birds with one stone" Clint said and Tony nodded and put Loki's ankle bracelet on the conference table.

Natasha picked it up "it was shot off?"

"By Bucky" Steve said. Everyone nodded as a holographic screen rose up showing where Jade was and a few miles back we can see Bucky and Loki.

"We need to figure out where shes headed" Sam said.

_**With Jade…**_

"Call Rims and Wolvie" Jade said into the phone built in her helmet.

"_Hello?_"

"Hallo?"

"Hey guys its me. I need a place to lay low and get my head together. Ya'll cool with that" Jade asked the two men.

"Sure Cher' I get ya to Wolfs place." Rims replied.

"_Cool with me, there's two guys trailing you ya might want to lose them._" 'Wolvie' said. Jade glanced behind her and sure enough it was Loki and Bucky were closing in on her, she turned invisible and so did her bike and static was heard on the phone as it readjusted.

"Nice trick hurry up and get to Louisiana." Rims said.

_**With the Avengers…**_

The gathered Avengers listened to the conversation Jade had with the two men.

"At least we know where shes headed" Sam said.

"JARVIS run the accents on the other two where are they from?" Tony said.

"East Asia and what is referred to as Cajun" JARVIS replied.

Jade swerved around traffic and lost her followers she pulled off at a random exit and took off her helmet in a gas station parking lot, she pulled out a microchip and some wires and said "I know your tracking me" and crushed the tracker in her hand and dropped it on the ground. And put her helmet back on and went back into traffic she stayed on the outside of a large motorcycle gang.

Every one was silent hearing the static of the chip being crushed.

Jade passed the group and waved at the leader who offered her a smile in return and sped up next to her

"Where ya headed?" The man asked.

"New Orleans, You?" she yelled through the helmet.

"Same, you got a name?"

"Jade, but my friends call me Cheshire."

"Stick with us" The man said and Jade nodded as other cyclist came up behind them. Jade glanced back at the group with a slight smile "so what's your name?"

"They call me Dusk" The man said.

"Nice to meet ya, Dusk." Jade said.

"Likewise" Dusk replied. It was another five hours till they got to their destination and pulled off at a bar.

"This is where we part" Jade said to Dusk who nodded and handed him her number "if you need help with anything just let me know." Jade offered him a smile as she put her helmet back on and left the parking lot and went to meet up with Rims on an old air field. Jade took off her helmet and shook her hair and walked her bike into one of the hangers.

"hey Remy" Jade said and Rims (Remy) ran up to her scooping her up in a huge hug

"Hey Cher, it seems HYDRA didn't do a very good job at erasin' ya memory did dey?" Jade shook her head. Remy helped her pick up her bike and put it in his plane. She climbed in next to Remy as the co-pilot and him as the pilot.

"Ready?" Remy asked looking at her with his red and black eyes. Jade nodded and they rolled out of the hanger and down the runway and took off headed for Madripor.

"Daken we on our way, see ya in the mornin'." Remy said through the Pilot link, turning to Jade "Get some rest Cher, leave da flyin to Remy" Jade nodded and watched the clouds go by.

Jade fell asleep a few hours in. Remy landed the plane in Madripor; he climbed out and waved at Daken. Together the unloaded Jades motorcycle and into the bed of Daken's truck.

"So where is she?" Daken asked.

"Shes in the co-pilot seat an I ain't got the heart to wake 'er up" Remy said grabbing Jade Duffle bag and Book bag. Daken nodded and climbed abroad the small plane and spun the Co-pilot seat around and carefully picked up Jade and carried her to his truck and put her in the middle. Remy climbed in next to her after putting his plane in one of the hangers. Daken climbed into the driver seat and headed to the building he called home.

Daken pulled in the garage and got out he looked at a few of his goons "unload the bike, and don't steal anything" Daken growled the last part. The goons nodded and ran around two of which ran into each other. Jade climbed out of the truck and walked over to Daken who was easily a head taller than her, he glanced down at her

"Welcome to Madripor" He said with a smile. Remy joined them and they walked up to Daken's penthouse.

"What did Tyger think of you taking over?" Jade asked Daken plopping down on the couch with a yawn.

"Shes Pissed" Daken said sitting down in one of the Chairs and Remy plopped down next to Jade putting his feet up on the coffee table. Jade smiled with a silent laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**While on the way to Madripor. **_**With the avengers…**_

Natasha answered her phone and set it on the table putting it on speakerphone. Everyone looked at the phone

"Hello?" Tony said.

"Shut up, mortal" Loki's voice said soon followed by Bucky "We lost her about an hour from New Orleans. You guys got any sort of track on her?"

"What ever she used for the tracker she gave us says shes still in the tower," Steve said "Clint go check her room see if you can find anything"

Over the phone Bucky and Loki head a chair slide out and someone leaving the room.

"We got a man hear, his name is Dusk," Bucky said

"hallo" Dusk added.

"He met Jade out on the interstate they rode into New Orleans together, she gave him her number. Mr. Stark can you trace it?" Loki asked reading out the number. Tony put it in while the Avengers listened to Dusk story.

"Shes over the Atlantic, headed towards Cape Town, at the moment and moving pretty quickly" Tony said when Dusk finished.

"She got a ride from some one, did you guys intercept any phone calls from her?" Bucky asked and everyone said good-bye to Dusk.

"Yeah she called someone named Rims and Wolvie" Tony said spinning in his chair to see Hawkeye come in with a tiny microchip

"Found it" Clint said.

"Of course she asks them to help her, I didn't even think about Remy, that's whose giving her the ride. Daken died a few years ago, so I don't know who Wolvie would be they were all close. If my guess is correct shes headed for Mad-," Bucky started only to be interrupted by a crash and the sound of breaking bones

"Damn it, I gotta go" Bucky said over the noise and hung up.

"Jarvis look up all places that start with mad" Tony said taking the chip from Clint it had dry blood on it "eww" Tony said.

"Madripor and Madagascar, sir"The AI said "among thousands of cities"it added.

"If shes headed to Madripor, Me and Nat are our best bet"Clint said retaking his seat and putting his feet on the table.

The team looked at Tony"Yeah do that do what ever,take some thing with you so we can communicate." Tony said "Fuck that hurt"

Steve looked at him like what.

"It shocked me" Tony said "what are you two still dong here, GO!" The two assasins got up and and ran out of the room, Natasha already calling in favors as she left.

Sam said "wait I was a SHIELD agent too, I want to come." he stood up.

"Not a chance, You're a rookie you'll get us caught" Clin said through a comunictor in the wall. Sam sat back down with a huff and the present avengers laughed, Steve patted his friend on the back.

Bruce said "its proably really stressful to go undercover."

Clint and Natasha were gone with in the hour and were on the way to Madripor as common theives. Tygar Tiger met them at the docks and took them back to her office. They followed her inside and looked around

"you sure you havent seen her?" Natasha asked after showing her a picture of Jade.

"I'm positive Dawn hasn't been here since Dakens death two years ago. No wait she came back a year later to honor him, she also shot my head of security in the head for telling her to Leave his memorial. I havent seen or heard a peep of her since. I got you guys set up in a room in the hotel down the street." Clint and Natasha nodded

"Dawn? Her name is Jade"Nat added.

Tygra shrugged "that's what she said her name was" They nodded and got up and left. Daken waited a few minutes before coming out of a hiddem panel in the wall with Jade.

"Huh, they are smart" Daken said in his full costume.

"You're a good liar, Tiger"Jade said.

"Thank you, now you two want to tell me why theres two SHIELD agents in my city." Tygra said.

"Its MY city. And they are after her" daken pointed a thumb at Jade.

"Jade come on, we're going to the lab" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the office and down to the lab. The scientist moved out of there way, Daken walked up to the head scientist

"Hows the portal coming?" The scientist jumped hearing Daken

"Its coming togeather quickly, it should get you to Russia. We've been testing it. Two out of ten times it glitches sending the object some where else. We sent Greg through and he called us here saying he was cold, Evidently he went a hundred miles north of Moscow. We recalibrated it and sent someone else through and they gave the a ok. So its safe for human travel." The scientist said and noticed Jade "whos that?"

"the person the portal is for"Daken replied tossing Jade a walkie-talkie

"So you don't know where it will take me if I happen to hit that one time it takes me somewhere else?" She asked.

The scientist shook his head "afraid I don't" He said,

Daken growled "then fix it" and led Jade out and back to his pent-house.

Remy looked up as they walked in "Your bookbag is still in my plane. An I wanted to say G'bye to ya, 'for I left."

Jade smiled"I'll give ya a ride down to the hanger." Remy smiled and they headed down to the garage. Jade took the front and Remy sat behind her and held on as they rode her motorcycle to the Hanger.

Natasha and Clint were staking out Tygars building and watching the road. Clint saw Jade's motorcycle going down the road and that someone was with her, he watched them and said over his com to Natasha "I got visual, shes headed toward the abandoned Hanger. Someones with her."

"Got it, I'll meet you there" Natasha replied and you could see a black lexus pulling out from behind the building and heading in the direction Jade went. Clint went and got on the motorcycle he "borrowed" and somehow beat Natasha to the Hanger.

Jade froze in place as she heard a motorcycle pulling up outside the hanger, she grabbed her bookbag and looked at Remy "get on,now." Remy complied. Jade spun the bike around

"take out the wall" she pulled out the walkie-talkie and said through it

"Open the portal, I'm coming it better be ready. Bye Daken." She said and sped towards the cement wall of the hanger. Remy threw a card at the wal and it exploded creating a hole. Clint was thrown back by the explosion and saw Jade speed down the road. He sped after her and was close behind her. Jade looked back behind her while expertlt dodging traffic "Clint! You and Natasha were my favorite Avengers! Shalom my friend!" she yelled out turning into an ally and into a fake wall and sped through the lab. The scientist watched her go by and through the portal. Daken said through the walkie-talkie "be safe."

Clint forced the bike to a stop so he wouldn't hit the dead end "Shes gone. I learned Daken's not dead, Tyger was lying to us" Clint said into the link. Natasha pulled up by the ally and Clint got in the passenger seat

"Time to pay her a visit" Nat said and headed back to Tygars office. They burst in to her office with Tygars bodyguards behind them. Tygar and a man in a mask looked at the door. The man in the mask smiled at them. Natasha had her hand on her gun and so did Clint.

"Natasha, Clint what are you doing here?" Tygar asked standing up.

"Sit down" the man growled at Tygar who complied "so you two are the SHIELD agents running around my home." The man stated standing up and turning to look at them.

"Yours? Its Tygars" Natasha said studdying the man.

"Oh but it is"The man said keeping his smile.

"Akihro stop scaring them" Tygar said.

"No, they scarred off my friends" Akihro said. Clint pulled out his gun and shot the man, hitting him the neck and the man healed up in seconds and walked towards them. Tygars bodyguards backed away.

Akihro glanced over his shoulder "we will cotinue our talk later Tiger" and the man pushed his way past the assasins and touched Natasha with his glove and she fell, he turned and did the same to Clint and they passed out on the floor. Daken Akihro smiled and walked down the hall. Tygar ran over to Natasha and Clint and smiled letting out a breath she had been holding, she was glad that they were ok.


End file.
